The Night Our Story Began
by AudreyEvans22
Summary: The night Casey cheated on Johnny with Volchok it was Taylor who was there for him. That one night is what started their story, see what else they went through with their friends that year. Taylor/Johnny, Marissa/Ryan, Seth/Summer, Anna/Luke, Alex/Jodie


AN: Hey guys this is Audrey. So this is my first fic I am writing all by myself, as you know I have taken over three fics for my friend Harper but this one is all mine. Just one request if you like the fic please leave me a review, if I don't get a review within 12 days of the fic being posted I assume that no one enjoyed it and will delete the fic and move on. So Please review! Also since there isn't much room for summary's of what the fic is about I include a more detailed summary below before the first chapter. Hope you enjoy the fic.

THE NIGHT OUR STORY BEGAN SUMMARY** –The night Casey broke Johnny's heart with Volchok it was Taylor who comforted and calmed him down causing a bond to form between them. As time goes by Johnny realizes this bond isn't just friendship but love, and during a drunken night on the beach confesses his feelings to Taylor who surprisingly returns them. But with a new relationship comes new problems from Volchok who has set his sights on Taylor to once again crush Johnny. With this in store the only question left is will Johnny, Taylor and their friends be ready for what Volchok has planned for them?. JOHNNY/TAYLOR, RYAN/MARISSA, SETH/SUMMER, LUKE/ANNA, ALEX/JODIE, CHILI/CASEY (EVENTUALLY), SANDY/KIRSTEN, NIEL/JULIE. **

**CHANGES FROM THE SHOW:**

**Anna, Luke, and Alex never left and go to Harbor**

**Jodie moved to Newport and lives with Alex**

**Kaitlin hasn't come back yet**

THE NIGHT OUR STORY BEGAN (CH.1: BEING MY SHOULDER)

Thirty minutes, that's how long had passed since he had walked in on his then girlfriend having sex with his former friend and newest enemy. It had only been thirty minutes and yet it seemed like fifty hours of heartbreak and agony, and it only got worse as each minute passed. As he continued to play the scene of betrayal out in his mind he watched the waves crash onto the shore and allowed their motions to capture his mind and drown out anything else. Five more minutes passed before he heard the screen door open and close followed by heels walking over to him and right beside him. Figuring it to be Marissa he looked up to once again tell her that she didn't need to worry herself with his problems but when he did it wasn't Marissa that he found but her friend Taylor looking down at him with a small smile on her lips but concern and sadness in her eyes that confused him. He had only met her a few hours ago and yet she sat down by him and wrapped her arms around him as if they had been friends their entire lives. It was only one more minute until her voice found his ears.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend cheating on you. That really sucks." She whispered into his ear as she continued to look forward into the night sky.

Seconds passed before he could find his voice and though it was broken he found strength in her arms.

"Thanks." He replied as he left Taylor's embrace and stood up, and began walking to the beach but stopped when he realized Taylor wasn't following him.

"Are you coming?" He asked and noticed the surprise on her face by his request and he immediately felt like he came across as desperate and needy.

"Never mind, I'm sure you have better things to do than hang with some loser." He replied before turning to go only to be stopped by her voice.

"Stop." She commanded and walked up to and stood in front of him so he could see her face, it was then that she smacked him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" He demanded as she walked down towards the beach

"Your not a loser, and I can't stand whiners." She replied casually before turning to walk down to the beach.

Watching her go he couldn't help but to agree with Taylor and followed her down to the beach. Thirty minutes had passed and were now sitting in the life guard tower where Marissa, Summer, Taylor, Anna and Alex went to hang out at night to talk. There was just something peaceful about it, and Taylor knew if Johnny needed anything right now it was peace. However this is not what she found cause once they had spent a good ten minutes there Johnny just opened up about everything involving himself, Casey, that weird kid Chili and that creep Volchok. He went on for a good fifteen minutes and she let him cause she knew just how good it felt to vent to someone about the shitty people in your life.

"So in the end she left me for him." He finished

"It's her mistake, her loss." Taylor replied

"How do you know that?" He asked looking her straight in the eye, she only smiled and turned to the waves.

"Marissa is how I know. You were there for her when we couldn't be. You protected her, bad people don't take it upon themselves to take strangers in with open arms." She replied and as the moonlight swept over the tower Johnny realized just how beautiful this girl sitting in front of him was, that's what she was beautiful inside and out. He was about to say something when a voice made them turn.

"Hey there you guys are." Marissa said as she and Summer joined them.

"Sorry I didn't tell you we were coming here, Johnny just needed to get away." Taylor explained

"I bet, well Johnny we hate to leave you right now but we need to get home." Summer said and stood with Marissa in tow, both began to walk to the car waiting for them with Ryan, Anna, Luke and Seth inside waiting for them. Taylor began to follow when Johnny called out to her.

"Taylor."

"Yeah?" She asked

"Thanks for tonight, it really helped." He replied giving her his best smile.

Smiling back she took out a piece of paper and scribbled numbers on it and handed it to him. The name Taylor's Cell was above the numbers.

"Anytime, you need me or us just call."

And with that she ran to catch up with Marissa and Summer leaving Johnny on the beach wondering why if his heart was suppose to be broken why it was beating so fast.

AN: END OF CH.1, LOVE IT? REVIEW!


End file.
